


Headshot

by Midgetgirl45



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Heidi is best mom, Love, M/M, Videogames, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetgirl45/pseuds/Midgetgirl45
Summary: Evan Hansen has to play video games to learn to talk to people and starts an unlikely friendship with an unknown player.





	Headshot

“What did Dr. Sherman say, sweetie? Any good news?”, Heidi inquired hopefully. It was a day before senior year, a very stressful time for Evan, and he had just visited his therapist. All in all, Evan was not doing so well. His anxiety seemed like a broken record never stopping and frankly terribly aggravating.   
“Uh, it’s-it’s, um, going good-good I guess. He wants me to try something new actually and since we never use the computer in kitchen I was - was, wondering if-if I could move it-it to my-my room?”, he replied wincing and talking faster as he spoke. His mom would never let him what was he thinking! He is probably going to get yelled at or worse he’ll have to move out. Then that means he’s going to have to get a job and move because his mom won’t want to see him anymore. Oh God what was he doing.  
They started walking to the car. The sun beat down on his face and Evan had to keep his head down to prevent himself from losing his sight for a little bit. His shoes made a crunching sound every time they contacted the ground.  
“Oh, of course honey. We never use that old thing anyway. Why? Did you make any new friends you need to keep in touch with?”, she bounced a little bit at that idea, “You know all the cool kids are snapping each other. Do you know what that means? Oh, I heard some lovely kids talking about it poor kid passed out during his school play. Oh, what a shame really he loo- “.   
“Um, no-no actually mom Dr. Sherman thinks it would be good if I started playing um a videogame. You know like a multiplayer one- one with people and talking.” His voice came out flat as he fiddled with the hem of his polo.   
Making a right turn into the driveway, Heidi kept chatting about different games in her youth. Evan knew she was trying to connect but honestly, he just wished she was home. Maybe they could play together some day or something like that.  
Heidi started humming a song he couldn’t quite place as she drifted her hand down the wall of the hallway. Evan stood in the living room unsure what to do. He looked around when he saw his bookbag neatly placed next to the sofa. Shuffling over there he pulled out a summer packet that he procrastinated the summer to do. He sat down on the couch and set to work.   
The room was small but homey, really. It had a nice touch of both Evan and Heidi. Perfect for their quaint family. Memories were scattered around the room that occasionally called out to Evan on days like this. A small portrait of a hand turkey framed and mounted on the wall from Evan’s second grade year. Pictures of both of them lined the windows almost framing the outside with the safety of these memories. He heard lithe feet trail across the carpet and turned his head to see his mom.  
“Hey Honey, work called, and I got to head in. I’ll be back around 1 am though.” She said smiling although her eyes said a different story.  
“Yeah, no that-that’s fine really. See you then.” He sputtered out with fake enthusiasm  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, it’s no biggie.” Evan looked down and mentally berated himself. Who even uses that word?!  
She smiled sincerely and let out a big sigh. “Okay Evan, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Remember tomorrows going to be a good day I can feel it!” Her voice slowly grew in volume as she tried to convince someone. Evan wasn’t sure who.  
A phone started vibrating vigorously. Evan groaned as he flopped of his bed and on to the floor. Today was not going to be a good day he could feel it. He propped himself up against the bed and closed his eyes. That is until Heidi bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
“Are you dressed? I got you a little ‘first day of school gift” She was smiling so wide when she came in and had her hands over her eyes just in case.  
“Mom-mom I’m good everything’s A-O-K.” WHY EVAN  
She smirked at how unique her son was and continued while leaning on the doorframe. “Well, I know how much you love trees and nature, so I got you this.” She held out what seemed to be a keychain of a flower. Upon closer inspection Evan could see it was a Borage, a symbol of courage. “whenever you get nervous just think about me and hold the flower and I’ll be there with you.”  
He looked at it in disbelief. She took something that Evan cherished and gave it to him as a symbol of her love. He stared at her dumbfounded before running to her and embracing her in his arms. “I love it so much thank you so much. I love you.” He whispered in her ear whilst smiling like a self-proclaimed idiot.  
She walked out of the room and yelled from down the hallway, “Well hope you like pancakes because I think I made too many.”  
Evan began to walk out of the room, but Heidi caught him early and stopped him short saying, “Get dressed you pinecone. You’ve got school today.”  
He threw on his favorite blue polo and his lucky khakis that he bought at the beginning of junior year. Shoving his homework into his backpack and haphazardly combing his hair he threw the comb on the dresser and ran down the stairs. The smell of vanilla and syrup lured him into the kitchen. He seemed to float as he was reminded when they used to do this all the time.  
They laughed and talked about everything happening in the world and weird patients at the hospital. Heidi was explaining how her classes were going and about all the professors. Evan was watching her contentedly as she babbled on. Her laugh lines showing more prominently as she was waving her hands wildly. Evan nodded ever so often and laughed at her Criminal Law 101 impression.  
“When she raised her hand, I was so scared this young girl looked like she walked out of a Vogue Magazine. I mean just her and her frilly pen and… Oh my gosh you are going to be late. Go Evan! You bus will be here any minute. I love you and see you at about 7 you can eat without me we have leftovers from yesterday.” She rushed as she worked to clean up plates.  
Evan was running around frantic suddenly he couldn’t seem to find his phone. He looked around the house when he looked down and saw it in his hand. “Bye Mom! See you- you later.” He yelled as he sprinted out the door. His feet hit the pavement with vigor as he ran out to the bus stop. He rounded a corner and saw a bored Jared Kleinman standing with his fingers furiously tapping on the screen.   
Without looking up from the phone Jared greeted Evan in a friendly tone,” Hey Acorn, you’re late? What happened spent too long jacking off to Zoe Murphy’s photo or was it his mysterious brother Hot Topic?”  
Evan knew it was just banter but it still offended him. Not that he’d ever mention it to him. “No-no that-that’s not what happened! I was just eating with my mom and time ran late and….” He was cut short by Jared’s comment.  
“Ah yes. And how is the beautiful and wonderful Ms. Hansen?” He inquired. His tone set as if he was talking about royalty.  
“Uh, she’s good. Busy I guess.” He muttered. For a brief second, he thought he saw concern on Jared’s face, but he brushed it off as the bus swerved down the road.  
“Finally, dumb piece of metal shows up.” Jared commented to himself while straightening his collar. “Time to impress the ladies” He gave Evan a wink and jumped on the bus.   
Evan picked a seat not far from Jared. He put his head on the window and tuned into to Jared’s conversation with Davey, one of his friends from summer camp.   
“Dude are you making out with Hansen yet?”  
“What no dude shut up!” He tried to put his hand over the other dude’s mouth but the other kids around him kept making kissy faces and some not so appropriate hand gestures.  
Evan ignored it it’s probably what all friends did. Not that he’d know the only friend he has ever had is Jared and he thought that was more one-sided. He leaned his head against the window and started naming the trees under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a plot i swear im getting there


End file.
